I Thought This Was Drama School
by PureBliss52
Summary: Stupid application. Why would Dad tell me that this was a Drama Academy when it's clearly nothing like that. Well I better make the most out of this new opportunity, maybe being a hunter will be fun, yea that's the spirit Donut. Fun will guide me
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

_Donut POV_

"Dammit Daddy, I don't wanna go to a stupid Hunter school. I wanna be an actor!" I shouted furiously at my Dad. He was starting to get really annoyed, but so was I

"But Son, you need to toughen up a bit" he responded, with an obvious annoyed tone in his voice

"I'm tough enough, I was a really good baseball player. With both hitting and throwing" I responded. It was true, I was said to be a prodigy in both Baseball and Softball. All my hits were home runs and the speed I threw balls at were unhittable. But that still wasn't enough for my Dad.

"Franklin Delano Donut. I trained at Beacon Academy when I finished Combat School, and so did my Father and my Father's Father-

"Enough, I already know. You tell me this all the time, but I wanna entertain. Not kill and maim". I was done, I hated when Father and I argued like this. We both stood there for a little in a few minutes of silence. Just staring at each other.

"Then lets make a deal, son"

_2 Weeks Later_

And that's how I ended up in Beacon. If I can stay here for at least one semester and still don't like it, than I can go to Drama school. 'Just gotta survive initiation tomorrow' I thought to myself while reading my favorite fashion magazine in all of Remnant... Latest and Greatest Remnant Designs. I smiled at that title, in my personal opinion, It was 100% accurate, the beautifully designed dress suits, the lightish red tux's and so on and so on. Everyone was forced to sleep in the ballroom until we were in our selected teams. People were wearing all sorts of different sleeping wear, dress gowns, pajamas, some of the boys in just boxers, talk about show offs, flexing and thinking their the best. But only two people were wearing onesies in here. I was wearing a lightis-

"Hey, look at the loser in the pink onesie" someone shouted to my left

'Great, I gotta explain again" I thought annoyingly as I stood up. "It's not pink, idiot. It's lightish red" I shouted back, stomping my foot to prove a point. They didn't respond and started laughing. 'Someone must of told a joke' I thought happily 'now that they know that this is lightish red and definitely NOT pink, I can relax' I noted to myself mentally before sitting back where was I... Oh yea, the people with the onesies, anyways, I was wearing an awesome lightish red onesie with a hood that had kitty ears on the top. And the other was also a blonde guy. His onesie had no hood attachment but was still kinda cool. He had a blue one with a cute, little bunny on it. I saw him walking around before, he was walking past some of the show off guys when he stopped and looked in my direction, he either felt me staring at him in delight that I wasn't the only one with a onesie or checking out the blond staring in his direction. Probably the blonde, anyway, this is besides the point. He must be my friend. I stood up, dusting of anything that may of-

"Cut it out" I heard a voice shout to my right. I turned and just saw. "A cloud of dust with stars and limbs coming out of said cloud of dust" I said out loud, staring at it confused, like, extremely confused.

"Excuse me please" I heard a voice ask from behind me.

"Huh, oh sorry" I responded, hastily moving

"Were you also awoken from that" she responded, pointing towards the dust cloud

"Um, well no-" I never got to finish that sentence

"Well, worry no more. I shall stop them myself" she stated, feeling very confident in her words

"Uh... Okay then" Is responded confidently back. She strode of, her white hair bouncing off her back and spoke to the two of them, in an angry type of stance, fists clenched and to her sides

"What in the world is going on over here" she stated before carrying on "don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep" she finished

"Oh not you again" her and the blonde girl from earlier said in unison

"Shh, guys, she's right people are trying to sleep" said another girl, she looked vaguely familiar

"Oh, now your on my side" 'where do I know her from' I thought, trying to remember

"I was always on your side" 'that voice, that hair'

"Yeah, whats your problem with my sister, shes only trying to be nice" 'and the dear god no'

"Shes a hazard to my health" 'RUBY AND YANG FROM SIGNAL, OH GOD NO' was my final thought before fainting, luckily my bed was behind me. I safely fell into unconsciousness.

**A/N - I know it's not exactly the longest beginning, but its a start right?. I always find the opening the hardest thing for me to do. Sorry. But my next couple chapters will hopefully be longer and I also hope that I portrayed Donut well enough for any readers to like him and connect with him. If you wanna helpme or give me some ideas, pm me I would really appreciate it. Thanks and PEACE.**

**P.S - Please review, that would help also, thanks :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Goddammit**

_Grif POV_

"Shut up Simmons, it wasn't that funny" I responded, starting to get really pissed

_Moments Before_

"Hey Simmons, watch this" I told my maroon loving friend, standing up I confidently yelled out to some dude in pink 'this will be hilarious' I thought. "Hey, look at the loser in the pink onesie" I shouted, insultingly. Smiling to myself.

"How do you think this guy will respond" asked Simmons

"Shush, hes standing up" I responded, looking over to pin-

"It's not pink, idiot. It's lightish red" he shouted angrily at me, stopping his foot

"That was unexpected" I mumbled to myself. I turned around to Simmons, who appeared to be hiding something behind hi-

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahah"

'Oh, goddammit' I thought to myself

_Present_

"You-haha-you got to-told by the-haha-the pink dude-ahaha-burn Grif, maaaaaaaajor burn" said Simmons, wiping a tear of joy from his eye. He had kept giving me a hard time and having fits of laughter after the whole "Pinky" incident.

"Your a total, fuckin dick sometimes. Ya know" I told him, facepalming and shaking my head for effect

"And your a total fatass who can barely walk out of his door without panting heavily" he responded, laughing again and punching my arm softly. "But your my best friend" he ended, smiling

"Fuck you" I said teasingly, chuckling lightly. We have been friends since Signal academy, finishing with top grades. I copied every single time off of Simmons. 'Such a beautiful friendship' I thought happily.

"Whelp, I'm gonna catch a few Z's Grif" he said before laying down "night night"

"Goodnight" I responded before falling asleep also.

_Donut POV_

I awoke groggily, slowly sitting up from where I lay. Rubbing my eyes open, I took in my surroundings. "Gosh darnit, I thought I was in Drama school" I said to myself, noticing I was still in stupid Beacon. Everyone else was also up, getting ready and grabbing out their weapons or armor pieces. 'Well, guess today is initiation. Better grab my stuff' I thought before going through all my things. I grabbed my combat gear and weapon before running off to the washroom. My combat gear was pretty simplistic, a white t-shirt with a lightish red sleeveless jersey. Grabbing my black skinny jeans and white Jordan Airs with lightish red laces and a lightish red Nike tick, I equipped Hidden Beauty and Gracious Dawn from their weapon cases. It was a claw that I stuck to my hands like a gauntlet, possessing three razor sharp, thin claws were my fist should be, instead of punching like most, especially Yang, my slashed, sliced and stab. It also had a ranged feature, turning the claws into three barrels that came together in a triangle formation and spun faster than Atlesian Knight mini-gun arms. And they were lightish red with gold trimmings. To me, these weapon was beautiful, even Qrow, Ruby's uncle complemented my skill in forging. Saying I could become a weapon smith if I kept trying in weapons. But my mind is made up, actor or die. Sorta. And they even compacted into cool, lightish red metal wristbands.

After I was finished with this I ruched outside to initiation, motivating myself, reminding myself of my old masters words. _Remember your training Donut, speed and grace are the keys to your technique, showing of your beauty and style in combat are a must. Your semblance will reveal itself one day were_ his last words before I left, "I will never forget, sir. Never" I said to myself before appearing outside, ready for the challenges and obstacles blocking my path for Drama school. "I'm ready"

**A/N - Ok so I know I said this will be longer, I know. But I'm really trying with this, I have a plan for this story though, so don't worry. Again thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it. Like before, do all that good stuff like I asked before, pwease. Ruby pout "Okay" look at her-godammit, forgot, story. Ruby never "Okay" thank you. Pwease and thank you. Bye guys and gals**


End file.
